<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes It Isn't Sexy (but i still love you) by stickers_on_a_laptop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118166">Sometimes It Isn't Sexy (but i still love you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop'>stickers_on_a_laptop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, hope you're ready to learn, if you came in here for sexy sexy times this isn't the fic for you, some slightly graphic descriptions of cuts, this is EDUCATIONAL folks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosawa and Adachi learn the hard way that sometimes, sexy actions have deeply unsexy consequences</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes It Isn't Sexy (but i still love you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873140">【翻译】就算有些不那么性感的小事发生，但我依然爱你</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofukinokodon/pseuds/tofukinokodon">tofukinokodon</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay folks, raise your right hand and repeat after me: </p><p>1) Sometimes, sexy times lead to unsexy antibiotics<br/>2) Staph infections are something I will do everything in my power to avoid</p><p>Trigger warning for some *very slightly graphic* descriptions of a cut that leaves a scar</p><p>Shoutout to the wonderful Zee (kurosawa-sun) for beta-ing!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yuichi, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry oh my goodness” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa was only half-listening to Adachi’s babbles, trying to rinse out his right eye with warm water as Adachi hovered nervously around him, holding a dark blue washcloth, which Kurosawa took and ran under the tap before rubbing his eye vigorously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see, how bad is it-I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do that! But….Yuichi, I don’t think you’re supposed to rub your eye like that” Adachi, despite being naked, kept watching Kurosawa, who was intent on getting the stinging semen out of his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It stings.” Kurosawa muttered, going back to cupping water and rinsing his eye with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet.” Adachi said sympathetically, wincing when Kurosawa tried to look at him, his right eye streaming with tears and a bit of cum. “I am so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay, Kiyoshi,” Kurosawa grabbed Adachi’s wrist, pulling Adachi to himself. “I should have known better than to stay in that position when you were so close.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I ruined the mood.” Adachi moaned in embarrassment, trying to hide his face in Kurosawa’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoshi, it’s fine, I promise. Sex isn’t always perfect, and we just proved that. I’m still going to want to be with you, even if things don’t always go perfectly.” Kurosawa reassured Adachi, swiping one last time with the unused corner of the washcloth, dropping it in the laundry basket once he had cleaned his face and rinsed it clean. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi let himself be brought back to bed after a quick rinse off in the shower, still clearly embarrassed as shown by his refusal to make eye contact with Kurosawa. Kurosawa sighed and reached out to cup Adachi’s face, ignoring his still stinging eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoshi…” Kurosawa started softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi whined, looking like a deer in the headlights, his eyes darting everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoshi, you know I wanted to be with you for seven years before we even got together. If you think something like this will make me leave? If anything, it will be something we look back on and laugh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi looked at Kurosawa sideways. “I got semen in your eye. Who would want to think back about that ever?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, think of it as a learning experience.” Kurosawa said solemnly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi looked him over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re teasing me.” he huffed. “I got cum in your eye and you’re teasing me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you shouldn’t be so teasable then.” Kurosawa said, his eyes crinkling as he looked at his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi took a pillow and whacked Kurosawa with it, sticking his tongue out when Kurosawa just smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to get into a pillow fight with me?” Kurosawa asked, his eyes dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In answer, Adachi whacked Kurosawa again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s on.” Kurosawa grinned, glad to have switched Adachi’s mood around. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Kurosawa-san? Is something in your eye?” Rokkaku asked when he saw Kurosawa on Monday, having stopped by to drop data off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, why?” Kurosawa asked. His eye had itched a little in the morning but since he and Adachi had nearly been late after a quickie in the shower, he hadn’t really thought about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s very red.” Rokkaku said. “Are you sick?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine.” Kurosawa said, his irritation growing as Rokkaku hovered over him, looking closely at him far too closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would get that checked out, Kurosawa-san. It looks like it could be an infection. Did you get something in it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa, if he had any less control over his face, would have flushed as he remembered what he had been doing Saturday night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adachi, sitting on Kurosawa’s chest, knees nearly in Kurosawa’s armpits, looking simply gorgeous as he stroked himself furiously. Kurosawa, blissed out from already coming deep inside of Adachi, wanted Adachi closer as he too came close to completion. Kurosawa moved, meaning to get his mouth around Adachi if he could, only to feel something hit his eye, as well as the rest of his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rokkaku, if it bothers me more, I will get it checked out. But as of right now, let’s focus on our work.” Kurosawa said firmly, shaking his head to rid himself of the scene that had flashed across his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Kurosawa-san…” Rokkaku said, tilting an eyebrow, clearly unhappy about letting it go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kurosawa went on his break several hours later, he went to the restroom to check out his eye, wondering if it was as bad as Rokkaku thought it was. When he looked in the mirror of the slightly dim restroom, he looked carefully at his right eye. It was indeed red, and while it hadn’t been too bad while he was working, now that he saw how bad it was, it was starting to itch. Kurosawa frowned, wondering how he was going to break the news to Adachi, since he would clearly have to go to the clinic to clear this up. When someone came in, Kurosawa quickly stood up and washed his hands, pondering the pros and cons of taking the afternoon or tomorrow off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurosawa-kun? Are you okay?” Fujisaki’s voice broke into Kurosawa’s thoughts as he walked into the break room, intent on getting his lunch. “Oh! Your eye looks bad, Kurosawa-kun.” she said in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Rokkaku mentioned it earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should take the afternoon off and go to the clinic, you don’t want the infection to get worse, and if it’s pink-eye, you really shouldn’t be at work at all” Fujisaki said firmly, despite not being in the same department as Kurosawa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa, embarrassed, nodded. “I’ll go talk to my department head right now, Fujisaki-san.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One quick conversation later, Kurosawa was allowed to take the afternoon off. His department head wanted his “star of sales” healthy as quickly as possible, which Kurosawa determined was because of how good he was at his job, not because of him as a person. The familiar pang hurt, but knowing Adachi would be concerned quickly overturned his thoughts. Kurosawa texted his boyfriend that he was going to the clinic and not to worry, he would be back by dinner. After putting all his stuff away, he went down the elevator and flagged down a taxi, giving him directions to the clinic near his and Adachi’s apartment. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Kurosawa Yuichi?” the nurse called out to the nearly empty waiting room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s me.” Kurosawa, rose from his seat, where he had been texting the unhappy Adachi, who was now on his break. He quickly sent a “going in” text and put his phone away, following the nurse into the exam room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What seems to be the problem, Kurosawa-san?” the nurse said once he was sitting on the examination bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My eye got something into it Saturday night, and while it didn’t bother me yesterday, now it’s all red.” Kurosawa answered, hoping he wouldn’t have to explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what got into his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, let me take a closer look.” the nurse mused, shining a light into both of Kurosawa’s eyes, causing Kurosawa’s eyes--which had always been on the sensitive side--to water. “Are you wearing contacts?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh...yes.” Kurosawa answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please remove the right one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa nodded and removed the said contact, then realized he had nowhere to put it, as he didn’t usually have his contact case on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have to tell you that you shouldn’t be putting contacts into an infected eye.” the nurse said disapprovingly. “Let me check over a few other things, then we’ll get you antibiotics.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A few tests later, Kurosawa was waiting for another taxi, holding two prescriptions of antibiotics that he would be taking for the next week. While the pills (to be taken three times a day) wouldn’t be a problem, Kurosawa shuddered at the thought of taking eye drops </span>
  <em>
    <span>four times a day</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adachi was going to have to help him. It didn’t matter that he was no longer eight, when he would be pinned on the bed by his grandma to get the pink-eye antibiotics in, Kurosawa had problems with eye drops. Even though he wore contacts, he was still bad with eye drops. He wasn’t looking forward to wearing glasses for the next week as well, but that paled in comparison to the damn eye drops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in the taxi, Kurosawa texted Adachi again, saying that he was heading home and would be cooking dinner for Adachi once he got there. While it was too late to bother heading back to work, Adachi still had about another hour to go. Adachi sent back a string of “sounds good” stickers mixed in with worried ones, causing Kurosawa to chuckle softly at his cute, perfect boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Back at the apartment, Kurosawa got out his silver framed glasses, Adachi’s favorite ones. (Kurosawa had several pairs, but these were the ones most likely to be on when he was wearing nothing else). After looking over the prescriptions, he took his first dose of the pills. The eye drops would have to wait until Adachi came over, since there wasn’t any way that he could do it by himself. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. Adachi would have to do it, or maybe Fujisaki if he absolutely had to. Even if Rokkaku would do it (and he probably would, very enthusiastically), Kurosawa couldn’t imagine himself asking the young man. He was probably going to look ridiculous, in the office at age thirty one with his boyfriend (not that much of the office knew) dropping two drops of “ofloxacin 0.3% opht drop” (as the label said) twice every day. Adachi would also have to do it before they left for work, as well as before bed. Kurosawa shuddered again, but put the thought away as he started dinner. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuichi? Where are you?” Adachi’s voice came in from the front door. Kurosawa could hear him slip off his shoes before the sound of footsteps came to the kitchen, where Kurosawa was already finished cooking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kiyoshi.” Kurosawa said, smiling warmly at his boyfriend, who looked so concerned, especially when he saw the pill bottle sideways on the counter, behind the already-set table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi frowned, looking upset and unsure about the entire situation. “Are you okay, Yuichi? You didn’t say anything about prescriptions when you texted me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a week of antibiotics, Kiyoshi. Nothing too serious. I can’t wear my contacts, which means more me in glasses for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi’s mouth quirked up at that, picking up the pill bottle. Kurosawa watched as he silently read the label “cephalexin 500 mg oral cap qty 21 sig 1 po tid for 7  days”, mouth moving as he attempted to say the complex medicine in his head. He was about to put his hand in the bag where the dreaded eye drops were when Kurosawa spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However…” Kurosawa started, wincing when he saw Adachi freeze. He hadn’t meant to make Adachi even more upset. “No no, angel, it’s nothing too bad, I swear. I’m just going to need you to help me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help you? Help you how?” Adachi asked, tilting his head in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa sighed, slightly embarrassed, even though he knew his boyfriend would never judge him for this. “Look at the second prescription.” he said, nodding to the bag Adachi held. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi nodded and pulled out the eye drop box, looking at all the instructions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to take this...four times a day?” Adachi asked, looking adorably confused. “That’s not too too bad, especially for just a week. Much better than the pills, at least.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pills I can do.” Kurosawa said, sitting down to eat and motioning Adachi to do the same. “It’s the eye drops that give me trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi washed his hands and sat down, and once they had said thanks for the meal and started eating, Kurosawa explained about his sensitive eyes, causing Adachi to look...mischievous? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” Kurosawa asked, curious about why Adachi no longer looked nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ‘perfect’ Kurosawa–” Adachi said-using quotes to show that he knew that Kurosawa hated being called that,-”–being brought down by eye drops.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never got the hang of them!” Kurosawa protested, feeling flustered, as he often did when Adachi gained confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s four times a day, did the doctor say if it would be once or twice tonight?” Adachi asked, leaning back with a slight smirk, which Kurosawa found incredibly hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twice tonight, so we should probably do it soon and then again before bed.” Kurosawa said after a second of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Adachi stood up and grabbed the box, looking carefully at the instructions and washing his hands before unscrewing the bottle. He gently removed Kurosawa’s glasses and brushed his bangs out of the way, despite them being nowhere near the infected eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to hold your eye open?” Adachi asked, looking down at Kurosawa, who was sitting in slight shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa nodded, so Adachi gently held his right eye open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three, two, one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi carefully squeezed two drops of antibiotic into Kurosawa’s eye, then kissed him on the forehead when he was done, ruffling his hair as he stood up. Kurosawa, blinking to wash away the medicine, had never felt more love and affection for his boyfriend than right at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, was that too bad?” Adachi asked when he came back from putting the bottle away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Kurosawa said, feeling a lot of feelings at once. Love for his amazing wonderful boyfriend, yes. But also slight shame for having trouble with something as simple as eye drops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you had to have eye drops before?” Adachi asked, looking a little upset at Kurosawa being quieter than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not since elementary school, for pink eye. My grandma or my mom would have to pin me to the bed-not because I hated it or anything and wanted to get away, but because I had to be horizontal to be able to accept the medicine. Gosh, my sister would make fun of me for that, as siblings do. But thankfully, I haven’t had to deal with eye drops since. If my eyes got dry, I would just take off my contacts and wear my glasses, even if I didn’t want to wear them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so good in glasses though.” Adachi interjected, pouting. “It’s not fair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa frowned at that, disliking-as always-any negativity Adachi had towards himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just about getting the right frames.” Kurosawa said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi made a face, but let the conversation go. The two of them finished their dinner, Adachi telling Kurosawa what Rokkaku had done in Kurosawa’s absence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, after watching the new episode of their drama and showers, the two of them got ready for bed, Kurosawa, glasses already off, swallowing his second pill before coming into the bedroom, Adachi holding the bottle of eye drops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuichi? Do you want to lie down for this dose?” Adachi asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa, who had been pulling out the blanket, stopped and considered, before nodding and lying down for Adachi, his knees at the edge of the bed. Adachi stepped towards him, bending over and brushing Kurosawa’s hair out of the way before gently holding Kurosawa’s eye open. Like earlier, he gave a warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three, two, one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa felt the medicine hit his eye, blinking to get the slightly cold medicine sensation out of his eye. Adachi smiled, putting the cap back on the bottle and the bottle on the nightstand. Kurosawa stayed where he was, pulling Adachi on top of him when he came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I do to deserve you.” Kurosawa whispered, playing with Adachi’s hair, which was getting a bit long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you into this mess.” Adachi mumbled. “It’s the least I could do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no, this is my fault too.” Kurosawa wouldn’t have Adachi beating himself up for something that could happen to anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi buried his face into Kurosawa’s chest, a clear sign he was embarrassed. Kurosawa sighed and held Adachi close, dropping kisses on his head every so often. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“How do you do that?” Adachi asked, struggling a bit with his tie as he watched Kurosawa swallow his morning pill with ease, eye drops already done and packed in the briefcase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I what?” Kurosawa responded, wiping his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swallow pills so easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m not sure, but it’s always been fairly easy. Funnily enough, if people are watching, it’s easier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi gave a slight glare at that. “Those are easy pills though.” he grumbled. “Try swallowing pills that are like two centimeters long and like a centimeter wide and see how easy that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you grumbling about?” Kurosawa chuckled as he went over to help Adachi with the tie, feeling like a husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the scar on my back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa nodded, as he knew the scar on Adachi’s back very well. Near the small of Adachi’s back, nearly four centimeters long and about a finger length wide, and a few millimeters deep, Kurosawa’s middle finger fit there perfectly when Adachi was riding him and he had his hands around Adachi’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said it was from a harmless cyst when you were about twelve.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi gave a small nod. “It was a harmless cyst, but I never told you the full story.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s more?” Kurosawa paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi made a face. “It’s embarrassing, but when I was twelve and got the cyst removed, it got infected. With staph.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa didn’t know exactly what staph was, but he kept listening as the two of them started heading out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The removal of the cyst itself took longer than they said it would, which should have warned me. They said it would take fifteen minutes, but it took thirty. Seven stitches if I remember correctly, and they warned if it got infected, it wouldn’t be fun. But it still went and got infected, with staph. Those pills...they were strong. I couldn’t be in the sun, so I couldn’t do PE for a month. I also had to leave my shirt untucked so it wouldn’t make it worse, which required a note from the doctor. My mom also had to pack the scar with this special material the doctors gave her for like...two, maybe three weeks? She fortunately found it kind of fascinating, saying ‘there’s just a hole there, how does the body do that’ and stuff like that, even when the packing material came out </span>
  <em>
    <span>green.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green. My mom usually worked nights back then as well, so I had to take morning showers for that time as well, messing up our schedule. At least I lived near the school, I would have had to take a taxi or something if I lived any farther, since the sun made me get headaches if I stayed too long in it while under the antibiotics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi fell silent after that, no doubt recalling the unpleasant experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, that’s why I don’t do super well with pills.” Adachi said after realizing they had both been quiet. “Taking huge pills as your first experience with them kind of sticks with you, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa would have held Adachi’s hand if they weren’t surrounded by other people as they waited for the train, the story having taken them to the station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense, if they were as big as you said, and you were only twelve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the train came and they were settled into seats, Adachi pulled out his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time do you want to do your first work dose? We did it at around eight today, so we should probably do it around noon and the second around four. The last dose would be at home, unless you get stuck doing overtime, in which case…” Adachi slipped into silence, frowning as he tried to figure out a schedule for the medicine doses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa looked at Adachi, slightly surprised and full of affection. Of course Adachi would want to make a schedule to help Kurosawa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, I’ll set some alarms and text you.” Kurosawa answered. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The hours, which usually dragged on, seemed to speed by, since even though he knew Adachi was great with administering the medicine, he still didn’t like it. Doing it in the office, where people could put two and two together and figure out they were a couple, didn’t help. (While Kurosawa didn’t mind, Adachi liked keeping his private life private and Kurosawa always wanted to respect that). But the medicine had to be administered, whether they liked it or not. Since Kurosawa couldn’t actually spread his infection unless he kept touching his eye, he was going to work. When his alarm vibrated, he got up and headed to an empty conference room, texting Adachi as he walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, Kurosawa in glasses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks so good in them, it’s so unfair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa kept his face smooth, but the comments of the giggling ladies irked him. This was one of the reasons he usually just wore his contacts. Whenever he changed anything about himself, it instantly became gossip. At least Adachi took him for what he was, not just his looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adachi came in, he administered the medicine like he always did, with the utmost care, his tongue sticking out as he concentrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One down, eight to go.” Kurosawa said when it was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eight?” Adachi asked, looking like he was mentally doing math in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eight at work I mean” Kurosawa clarified. “I know it’s a lot more than that for total, but the work ones are going to be more troublesome than the ones we can do at home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s get back to work, see you in four hours.” Kurosawa said, placing his hand on Adachi’s shoulder before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed uneventfully, the second medicine “break” going as well as the first. The two went home, Adachi confirming Kurosawa had taken his pill at work as well (he had). They spent their evening the same as usual, reading on the couch and watching a new show. Medicine was taken and administered, Adachi curled in Kurosawa’s arms by the time they went to bed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Wednesday and Thursday passed, the two of them getting into a rhythm for the current medicine schedule. But on Friday, Adachi found out that he had a meeting at three and wouldn’t be able to put in the medicine at four. As luck would have it, at eleven he was also sent on an errand for Urabe. Kurosawa pondered before going to Fujisaki to see if she could help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fujisaki-san?” he asked when she was at the water cooler, getting a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kurosawa-kun?” she responded sweetly, smiling at him from over the cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please help me with something?” he said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, let me just finish this cup of coffee first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was done, she followed Kurosawa obediently, giggling a bit when she found out what her task was (“So this is what you and Adachi-kun have been doing when you disappear!”). She did it efficiently and sent Kurosawa back to work. Now it was just the wait for four o’clock.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kurosawa stood in front of the bathroom mirror, holding the small bottle and trying to prepare himself mentally, but failing miserably every time he got the medicine up to his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurosawa-san? What are you doing?” Rokkaku asked, startling Kurosawa enough that he dropped the bottle, fortunately not squeezing it and wasting the antibiotic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rokkaku, you startled me” Kurosawa said reproachingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Kurosawa-san! But do you need help? You looked like you weren’t sure of what you were doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa sighed. He didn’t want to necessarily have Rokkaku’s help, but he needed the medicine and he couldn’t be at the restroom mirror for the rest of the afternoon. He bent down so Rokkaku could reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two drops in my right eye.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Rokkaku said in surprise, carefully dropping the two drops into Kurosawa’s eye, Kurosawa holding his eye open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, thank you Rokkaku.” Kurosawa said firmly, patting Rokkaku on the back after he put his glasses back on. He exited the restroom, slightly annoyed and slightly grateful it was Rokkaku that had found him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome Kurosawa-san!” Rokkaku called after him. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“How was your meeting?” Kurosawa asked once they were off the train and walking towards their apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The usual.” Adachi shrugged. “What about your medicine? Fujisaki-san mentioned that she helped you earlier, but she wasn’t sure who got your second dose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...Rokkaku helped me.” Kurosawa admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi’s mouth quirked up at that, knowing that sometimes Kurosawa found the well-meaning young man slightly overbearing. “Well, only one more dose at work, on Monday. It’s the weekend now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to do anything special?” Kurosawa asked, not having any plans in mind but asking anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm...no we better not, because of your eye.” Adachi considered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll just stay in then.” Kurosawa said agreeably, putting his arm around Adachi and pulling him close. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>With the weekend passing pleasantly, Kurosawa was still ready for the eye drop nonsense to be over. He hated having to stop activities to put the eye drops in, even if Adachi put them in carefully and patiently, never judging Kurosawa for having problems with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the last day, it’s the last day.” Kurosawa sang under his breath as he fixed breakfast. The last pill taken, he just had the last two doses of eye drops to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone is happy for a Monday morning.” Adachi yawned as he came in, resting on Kurosawa’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no more pills and only two doses of eye drops left.” Kurosawa explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to do the eye drops now or after breakfast?” Adachi asked, looking blearily at the food Kurosawa was cooking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After, since this is nearly ready, if you could get the table out, please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi nodded, his bed head sticking up all over the place. Kurosawa slipped his phone out of his pocket, sneakily taking a few pictures before plating all the food and setting it on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gave thanks, then started eating. Kurosawa’s heart grew when he heard Adachi’s “yum”, even if it was from far from the first time he had heard it. Once they had cleared the table, Adachi put the eye drops in, kissing Kurosawa softly afterwards. Kurosawa wanted nothing more to pull him close and kiss him senseless, but they had to go to work. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You know, your eye cleared up pretty quick, considering.” Adachi mused once he had put the last of the eye drops in at work, shaking the bottle and hearing nothing. “After about two days your eye didn’t even look red.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had to finish the antibiotic.” Kurosawa said, making a face at the now-empty eye drop bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Adachi said, shocked. “You don’t want to get infected again, with a super-bug.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them shuddered, thinking about the potential consequences of not finishing antibiotics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s all over now.” Kurosawa said, wishing he could bring Adachi into his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi glanced around, then dropped a kiss on Kurosawa’s lips, just a peck, but it surprised Kurosawa, causing him to grin when he realized what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adachi Kiyoshi, you’re going to be the death of me.” Kurosawa murmured as he followed the now blushing Adachi out of the empty conference room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got to the end of this fic and thought "wow this was well researched" NO IT WASN'T. Both Adachi's staph infection (although my scar is on my neck) and Kurosawa's eye infection happened to me, and while they the luxury of about 19 years in between events (as well as it happening to two different people), for me it was an eventful four months. *Please* be careful when you're giving/receiving facials AND DON'T GET STAPH.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>